Ustade System
Ustade (Fujian System) 'that will known as the Hipparcos 964223 (HIP 964223) this known of 7 planets and 2 asteroid belts. Have an two stars on classes of G4V and K1V. Controled by Tandrixian Empire, and founded by 8540 AT. Planets Deserito This known of the first planet on Ustade System (Ustade I) that have class Martian type desert world. There is no moons, diameter is 3670.3 kilometers that been sized of Mars. Deseritian demonym, also known of Juxiang Khrysaros Ustade II or Chrysarus (Jinkang). This class of Atlantic-Saturnian type gas giant world, have a rings that called of Yidale, then diameter of 43347.6 km, have 5 moons of by scaled on Khrysarosian Objects: * Anori (Haoxiang): 1726 km * Barskan (Guanzi): 1843 km * Nimbroa (Liuxiang): 1828 km * Nrandenma (Ruixi): 1561 km * Reneta (Guangtoudai): 2398 km Garadsis Garadsis also known of Garadsia, Ustade III, and Lisheng. Rings classed by the Neimoidian type belt, there class on Yridian type terrestrial planet, diameter 12670.3 km, this moon is numbers have 2 this Garadsian Objects: * Angosia (Anxi): 2987 km * Velaga (Dianyue): 3257 km Mariposa The largest on Ustade system also known of Ustade IV, Luxizhang, rings type on Jovian class ring, this known type is Plutonite type gas giant. The diameter is 73347.6 km, moons have 7, Mariposan Objects: * Olrta (Weikang): 1561 km * Basctau (Shengxi): 2224 km * Theona (Sheonao): 2365 km * BK372 (BeiKang 372): 3687 km * Casdel (Adeli): 2761 km * Herasia (Tuixiao): 1527 km * Carchinok (Nangdiao): 2547 km Surogua This known as Ustade V, Laoxiang. type is Cryojovian type gas giant. Like of Jupiter that called of Sub-Jupiter, diameter on 54389 km unlike of Gliese 783 B that defenses of suroguan defense stations (Celestia Nation), and Surogua (Tandrixian Empire), have as known as buildings of Fangxiao City that over located in Fangleixia Giant Storm Cloud, over 5 moons this known of Suroguan Objects: * Taranis (Huijiao): 1160.8 km * Tinga (Renjin): 1541.2 km * Teleboas (Fangkuo): 1721.6 km * And 2 dwarf moons Eridank Ustade VI or known Kongdian, type on Gardanian type gas giant. this rings called ''Meixiang belt, diameter is 72307.6 km, secondary largest on Ustade system, this moons have 3 and dwarf moons of 10 by the Eridanki demonym, like a flying cars of gas giant cities, and called of Eridank Cloud City. Eridanki Objects: * Nash (Ningtao): 1338.8 km * Irra (Renxuang): 907 km * SIduri (Tsih AKA Shi): 1012.7 km * And 10 dwarf moons (Et Cetera) Ninurta Ninurta or Ustade VII, called finalized planet of Ustade System. Unlike of 82 Eridani System, this binary called of Andria-Valdrada. Ninurtan Object's give at 1 barycenter and unbinary is Aglaura (Neixiang) have diameter is 1047 km, and diameter is 41862.3 km and called in ''Feiyang''. This class of Caldarian (Cold Jovian) type gas giant. Andria-Valdrada Andria is class of Tritonian type ice world. Valdrada is type on Cryovulcanian type desert world. have of diameter is: * Andria: 2327 km * Valdrada: 878 km called of Feiliao and the Yitang. Notes ''Only the Marduk (82 Eridani on Celestian World)'' This owned by Jebediah, this not like on Gardanian World have on Eridank not Marduk, only the Marduki and the Eridanki warred on 6000 AT to 6021 AT. ''Holy Aegir!' External links WHAT THE FUCK CHINESE AGAIN ON TIEBA BAIDU AND DOWNLOAD HERE! http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3973389738 http://pan.baidu.com/s/1qYoZ6XY Category:Tandrixian Empire Category:Tandrixis Category:Star Systems Category:Celestia Universe Category:Celestia Nation Universe